


Delirium

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, Hate Sex, Pining, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5810491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux would find it a lot easier to hate Kylo if she wasn't so fucking gorgeous, and Kylo would absolutely detest Hux if she didn't give such good head on occasion.</p><p>[ Or Rule 63/gender swapped Hux and Kylo keep having hatesex but don't know how to handle feelings, much less discuss them. ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delirium

Kylo pounces on her as soon as the door to her quarters slide shut. 

"You bitch." she sneers, and slams Hux into the back of the door, hand fisted in the front of her shirt. It presses the air from her lungs. "You wouldn't let me get a word in edgeways today." 

Hux opens her mouth to object - she gave Kylo plenty of time to say her piece- and Kylo uses the opportunity to close the final couple of inches between them and kiss Hux savagely, teeth cutting into her lip.

It sets the best kind of tumbling, jagged heat in Hux's belly and she groans, bringing her gloved hand up to rest around Kylo's throat. She doensn't squeeze - not yet at least - but there's a whimper that escapes Kylo's mouth like she can't stop it.

Hux smirks when they break for air.

"Oh come on, darling, it was only Snoke. Hardly important, is he?"

She slides her other hand under Kylo's cloak, sliding her palm backwards until she can cop a rough feel of her arse, then spins them - stumbling - so that Kylo is the one against the wall. 

Kylo growls at her and shoves her shirt up, cold fingers skittering up her ribcage to cup one of Hux's breasts and squeeze it, rough skin of her thumb dragging across her nipple in little circles. Hux can't think when she's doing that. She too sensitive, it's a weakness.

"Don't pet name me." Kylo spits, and her hair is in a state of disarray from the helmet she was wearing not minutes ago. Hux wants to reach out and tug it, so she does. 

She hisses. 

"I'm sorry. It's just so hard not to when you're so-" tug "fucking" tug "gorgeous."

 

"Fuck you."

 

"I'd love to."

"It's a good job that I'm not with you for your sense of humour, isn't it?" Kylo snipes, and slides her thigh between Hux's, pressing up.

She groans, rolling her hips against the pressure. Kylo looks such a state, hair rumpled, uniform ruined, love bite blooming on her neck. Gorgeous and intense and hers. It's a pity there's no time for them to fuck properly. They've both got their duties to return to soon.

They kiss again, and Kylo tries to nudge them back towards the bed, only to be held in place tighter. 

"Not a chance. Gonna fuck you right here." Hux says, unsure where that came from, but she's gonna roll with it. 

Kylo starts trying to undress, and Hux shakes her head. It'll take too long with all the layers of her ridiculous uniform. 

"Your clothes are shit." she says, and Kylo pushes her to her knees by her shoulders. 

Hux shoves the outer layers of draped fabric out of the way and yanks down her trousers. She's wearing Hux's favourite pair of knickers - deep teal lashaa silk and black lace trim. She's wet enough that there's a damp spot blossoming through the material. 

She pauses a moment to examine the sight before her, pressing her thumb hard against her clit through the fabric and rubbing. Kylo makes a bitten off sort of whimper. 

Hux continues to just - stare a little. Kylo's hips tilted forward to seek more pressure. Freckles. Flesh pale enough that it marks easily, with only the tiniest pressure of Hux's teeth making it bruise. Pale, slender thighs squeezing together shamelessly .

She yanks them apart, digging her fingers in for good measure. 

Kylo yelps and fists a hand in her hair. 

"Get to the fucking point." she says lowly, right as Hux leans in and licks at her wetly through her underwear, pressing her tongue against her hard so that the material clings to her. 

"God-" she says, then chokes it out once more when Hux does it again, sucking when she gets to her clit. 

She's so weak for head. Pretends she's some tough fuck when she's strutting around on the Finaliser but turns into a shivering mess when someone uses their mouth on her.

Hux tugs the elastic with her teeth and it pings back against her wet skin. 

"Bastard." Kylo pants, and yanks at Hux's hair whilst she wrestles to pull her knickers off one handed. 

"Need some help there?" 

"Do you ever stop speaking?"

"Don't worry, I'll be quiet in a minute." she replies, and grins lewdly up at Kylo. 

As soon as they're off - or round her thighs at least- Hux spreads her apart and pushes two fingers in quickly. No gentleness today. She curls and rubs hard inside her at the same time she laps at her. 

Kylo half screams and one of her knees buckles, so Hux lifts it over her shoulder to get closer and redouble her efforts. She could do this for fucking hours. She has before, when they had a rare day to themselves. She'd tied Kylo's wrists to her thighs and had her sit on her face, made her come over and over until she was a shaking mess covered in scratches. 

She wants to do it again.

She glances at the clock. 

No time for that today, she thinks angrily. They have less than 15 minutes until Kylo is expected back with Snoke. 

When she looks up she sees Kylo squeezing at her own tits, head tilted back, swollen mouth agape. The flush on her cheeks has spread to her chest. She looks like a fallen angel. 

Hux squeezes her own thighs together and wishes the inseam of her trousers granted her more friction. She's not going to have time to get them both off. 

She pulls away to sink her teeth into Kylo's stomach (she shrieks) at the same time she begins to edge a third finger into her, and across the room the lightbulb of the bedside light shatters. 

She's close.

"Come on, come on." Hux whispers, and Kylo laughs hysterically, grinding against her tongue in minute back and forth motions. It's like she's found the exact angle at which she's most sensitive and it's sending her wild. Her lush lower lip is caught between her teeth. 

"Fuck, close-" she pants, and Hux begins to move her fingers. Rough little thrusts that make her thighs shake. 

She grabs Hux's hair again and whines.

"Just- bite, just bite again-"

God. Hux thinks, her own cunt throbbing, and chomps at the tiny soft give of flesh at the top of her thigh. 

Kylo screams, then she's clenching down on Hux's finger rhythmically, fucking herself down and shivering all over.

“Fuck, fuck- oh, god-”

Hux risks giving her clit one last lap and Kylo genuinely lets out a little sob.

“Fuck- oh. Fuck.” she gasps, sliding down the wall until she's half knelt over Hux's lap. Her pupils are huge and she's bracing most of her weight on Hux's shoulders to stay upright. 

Hux grins smugly and goes to move (she needs to get changed) only for Kylo to stop her with a hand in her hair. 

“Not yet.” She whispers, brushing their lips together softly now, so softly. “I like how your fingers feel in me after I've come.”

Hux laughs breathlessly, and Kylo seeks her again for a slower, deeper kiss, licking into her mouth and leaning their foreheads together afterwards. 

The juxtaposition of the gentleness of it and the way Hux can feel every little aftershock running through her cunt is so beautifully fucked up.

“I need to go.” she says, and Kylo huffs.

“Must you?”

“You know I should. We're doing weapons tests in half an hour.”

“I could get you off.” Kylo suggests. 

“No time.” 

Kylo huffs, mock pouty. 

“I'll see you later though, darling?” Hux says, going for humour. She tips her chin up to give her another peck, carefully sliding her fingers out. Hux doesn't really like hanging around after they fuck. It would only lead to unnecessary awkwardness.

Kylo's face has a bit of a shuttered look to it. 

“I said no pet names.”

Hux rolls her eyes. 

“It was a joke. I know you hate them. Don't worry, I'd never actually call you darling.”

Kylo just stares at her for a long moment.

“Okay” she says levelly. “See you later.”

Then she's striding off towards the bathroom, taking care to lock the door behind her, 

Hux stays sat on the floor for a second. _Was it something I said?_

Shrugging, she collects her jacket and stands. This is no time for woolgathering, especially as she has to have the world's quickest shower thaks to Lady Ren herself. 

She doubts Phasma would accept “really good head” as an excuse for lateness. 

She'll contemplate Kylo's mercurial moods later. 

(She doesn't.)

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeeeeek, hello. This is my first fic of The Star War and I went and got straight down to the fucking. I've only been to see it three times. There's still hope for me yet, right?


End file.
